Fifty Four
by MandyLeigh87
Summary: Sex. Drugs. Music. Glitter. It was 1979, the peak of disco. And I wanted to live it, breathe it, taste it. All it took was one night and one impossible chance at a club. The club. Fifty-four. One Shot Entry for the AoE contest Rated M BxE


**Age of Edward Contest Entry  
><strong>

**Pen name: MandyLeigh87**

**Title: Fifty-Four**

**Type of Edward: Discoward**

**Disclaimer: The following story includes sex, drugs…and lots of polyester. So let's do a little dance, make a little love and get down tonight. **

**Thank you to my pre-readers RoyalTwiGal and ImHereToReview.**

* * *

><p>Sex. Drugs. Music. Glitter. It was 1979, the peak of disco. And I wanted to live it, breathe it, taste it. All it took was one night and one impossible chance at a club. <em>The<em> club. Fifty-four.

"What are you and Rosalie going to do for your sleepover, honey?" My mother asked. "I hope not going to one of those horrible clubs. They're all promiscuous and riddled with drugs. I don't care how many people do it, it can't be good for you."

I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile as I zipped up my bag. I threw it over my shoulder when I saw the flash of Rose's headlights zoom across the wall.

"Just the usual," I said, heading towards the door.

"Girl stuff," my mother said. She smiled and turned back to her TV program. "Are you sure you girls don't want to stay here? There's a new episode of Sanford and Son."

"No, Mom. See you tomorrow." I whipped open the door and ran outside. Rose flicked her cigarette down onto my driveway.

"Took you long enough," she said as I crawled into the front seat.

"Mom…" I explained. I threw my bag into the backseat as she pulled out. I kinked my eyebrow as I took in her outfit. Mini-skirt. A tiny shirt that barely covered her breasts. And the heels. I had no idea how she even walked in those things. "How high?"

"I'm not yet, but I'm sure they'll be something at the club to change that," she said with a smirk.

"I mean your shoes." I rolled my eyes.

"Four inches."

Rose drove to the café just down the street and parked while I ran inside to change. I pulled on my red shorts and tied my halter-top behind my neck. I swayed back and forth, watching the sequins reflect of the single light in the bathroom.

I slipped my regular clothes back into the bag and ran back out to the car.

"So, where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"It's a surprise…" Rose lit another cigarette and started towards the city. I rolled down the window and stuck my hand outside, snaking it up and down in the wind.

She eventually parked the car and nodded towards the flashing lights. I laughed.

"We can't go there," I said.

"Why not?" Rose stepped out of the car and adjusted her skirt.

"Because we won't get in." I humored her and got out of the car.

"How are you so sure?" She eyed the line.

"How do I know? Do you even know what that place is? That's Studio 54, Rose. Nobody gets in unless Rubell hand picks them."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" She laughed and skipped across the road, not bothering to wait for me. I sighed and followed after, wondering how long it would take us to get rejected. Everyone knew how selective this place was. They wanted the perfect customers. If you didn't fit the bill, you didn't even stand a chance.

Steve Rubell owned the place and presided over the door like he was a fucking king. A single red velvet rope separated the worthy from the rejects. And he decided with a flick of his wrist which side you were on.

Rose stood anxiously at the end of the line, tapping her monstrous platforms against the concrete.

"I heard Warhol was here last night. You think he'll be here again?" She ran her fingers through her hair as the line started to move.

Judging from the amount of people walking away disappointed, Rubell was being extra picky tonight. We made it to the front in no time.

"Now's our chance, Bella." She turned towards me and licked her lips. "It's Studio 54." Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Ladies," Rubell greeted us. He shamelessly looked us up and down, mumbled something to the bouncer and tapped his chin. "Enjoy your evening." He smiled and gestured towards the door. The bouncer opened it wide and I could instantly hear the music thundering from inside.

"Really?" Rose gasped.

"Really, honey. Now get on the dance floor." Rubell nodded, almost like he was annoyed. Rose grabbed my hand and we ran inside.

I was in shock. We just got into Studio 54. How was this even possible?

"Holy shit," I mumbled as we stepped into the club. It was crowded, wall-to-wall people. Most out on the dance floor, shaking their groove things underneath the giant disco ball. Dark shadows watched the show from the balcony above, bobbing their heads to the music as they sipped on their drinks.

Rose laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me to the dance floor. We pushed our way through the sweaty bodies, moving our hips to the beat. People were smiling, dancing, loving each other and this moment. It was hard for me to believe that I was in the middle of it all. Rose and I had frequented the roller discos, the smaller clubs. But this was a whole other level. This was Fifty-Four.

"Let's go get a drink," Rose said. I nodded and we started towards the bar.

We weaved through the tables, past the booths with the V.I.P. guests and towards the bar. I looked behind me, feeling like someone was watching me. There was nothing but a sea of faces, hazy through the clouds of smoke.

Rose put a drink in my hand and we hovered by the wall as she glanced around the club.

"There has to be someone famous here…" She said.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up. I glanced anxiously side-to-side.

"What's wrong with you?" Rose asked.

"I keep getting the feeling that someone's…watching me." I shivered and shook my head.

"Excellent."

"Excuse me, ladies." A tall man stepped beside Rosalie and smiled, flashing a pair of unmistakable dimples. "Would you like to dance?" He asked Rose.

"Of course." Rose took his hand and set down her drink as she started towards the dance floor. She turned back and waved at me. I waved back and leaned against the wall.

I finished my drink and hers before heading back up towards the bar.

I slid by a booth and felt a chill run up my spine. There was a solitary man sitting in the middle of the seat running his finger around the top of his glass. I smiled nervously when he caught me staring, but he didn't smile back. He simply cocked his eyebrow and watched me walk up to the bar.

I ordered another drink and lingered just off the dance floor. I kept an eye on Rose, but she seemed to be having fun with that guy.

The fuzzy warmth of the alcohol was starting to buzz through my body, starting in my chest and radiating out to my limbs. I smiled and stumbled a little, grabbing onto the railing to catch my balance.

"Would you like to sit down?" A voice murmured, barely audible over the music. I turned my head and saw the man from the booth, nodding to the space beside him. His arm was draped over the back of the booth, close enough to me that I could have reached out and touched him.

"I'm fine," I stuttered. I took another step and completely missed it. I tumbled forward and into his seat.

"Thanks for joining me." He leaned in and smiled. "I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you and now I finally get the chance to speak to you."

I laughed nervously and crossed my legs. I couldn't help but notice his immaculate white suit. It fit him perfectly, almost as perfect as the navy blue button up peaking out from underneath.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Bella," I said.

"I'm Edward." He scooted closer to me so he didn't have to yell over the music. "Are you from the city, Bella?"

"Just outside…"

He smiled again and glanced out on the dance floor. "That girl you're with. She a good girl?" He asked.

"Rose? She's my best friend." I nodded.

"That didn't answer my question." He raised his drink to his lips, but didn't take a sip.

"Yes. She's a good girl."

"Good. She's dancing with my brother and he only deserves the best." He took a drink and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "So…what about you?"

"What about me?" I found myself staring at his lips. He was so gorgeous; I was convinced that I was hallucinating. Or maybe this place just made everyone beautiful.

"Are you a good girl, Bella?"

I stuttered, searching for some type of answer. Was I a good girl? Does he even deserve an answer? I had a feeling it would get me into all kinds of trouble.

"I have to go," I said. I scurried out of the booth and across the dance floor. I'd only spent a few moments with him, but he made me feel too brave. Like maybe I would do something a little crazy with him if he asked me to.

I pushed my way through the crowds to the small archway on the other side of the room. I leaned up against it and licked my lips. They tasted like booze.

"Did you really want to get away from me that badly?" A soft voice. Right beside my ear. I felt the lightest touch against my bare back, running down the long tie of my halter.

I spun around and found myself face to face with Edward.

"I don't even know you," I whispered, trying to look away. They held me there, his eyes. Unbreakable. Unmistakable. Raw. Attraction.

"You wanna go somewhere with me, Bella?" He smirked and I finally allowed myself to really take him in. The lights of the dance floor were reflecting in his deep green eyes and his hair fell perfectly into his face. My eyes traveled down to his chest, exposed by the perfect "v" in the collar of his button up. Trouble on two legs.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

He reached into his pocket and produced a small bag of blow. My heart fluttered in anticipation.

I'd only done it a few times, in the clubs with Rose. Everyone did. In the dark corners, at the bar, in the hallways. Nobody cared to stop it.

He slipped his hand into mine and led me down the hallway. We stepped into one of the bathrooms. There was a large couch along the wall and a long row of mirrors across from it, above the sinks.

I glanced at one of the stalls and saw two pairs of legs underneath it. The sound of the music was enough to drown out their panting, but the stall door kept rattling against the lock.

"Ladies first," Edward said. He dumped a small line of blow onto his palm and offered it to me.

I smiled and leaned down, holding one nostril as I snorted the line. It burned a little, but I rubbed it away and smiled.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He paused. "Don't you want some?"

He lifted his hand, brushing his finger along my jaw. It dipped down my chest, across the thin fabric of my top and down to my stomach. He caressed it, pushing me back towards the couch. I fell back and he knelt down beside me. He silently lifted my legs up onto the couch, forcing me down flat.

I felt happy. Beautiful. So fucking high that I was flying. I squeezed my thighs together and licked my lips as I ran my fingers through my hair. Edward pushed my shirt up slightly and fumbled with the zipper on my shorts. I looked up just in time to see the other couple exit the bathroom without a second glance our way.

"Lucky me," Edward said, smiling when he saw my bare skin beneath the fabric of my shorts. He pulled out the bag of blow again and ran a line from just below my belly button to where the waistband of my underwear should have been.

His hair tickled my skin as he leaned down and ran his nose along the line, snorted it up in one quick shot. He lingered down by my shorts, leaning down to kiss my skin. I arched my hips up as a hum rose from the base of my throat. He felt good. I felt good. This all felt good.

He rolled my shorts further down my legs so I lifted my ass up to help him along. He crawled on top of me, straddling my chest as he sucked and nipped at me. I felt my toes curl against the leather material as a low moan escaped my lips.

I allowed my arms to fall above my head, stretching out in ecstasy as he lapped at my flesh, kissing me way below my waist.

I bent my knee, resting it along the side of his head as my hips arched towards his lips. He held me down to the couch before kissing me one last time and sitting up.

His breath was hard and ragged as he leaned down and kissed my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him to my lips. He growled and reached down for my shorts, pulling them the rest of the way off.

I lifted my legs and sat down, pulling his own pants down just enough to expose himself. I instantly swung my leg over him and sank down onto his dick.

I ran my fingers down his chest and moved my hips against his. His head fell back against the couch as he gripped my waist. He reached up behind me and with one pull of a string, released my halter. It fell down in front of me to my stomach.

Edward leaned forward and ran his tongue up the middle of my chest. I felt his wet, hot breath against my skin and smiled. My whole body was a live wire, sparking and spiraling out of control.

He leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair as I continued to ride him hard. His eyes were lazy with lust, glazed over from the drugs. But still green. Deep green. Beautiful green.

He moaned and licked his lips, trailing his fingers down my side. His hips bucked up to meet mine, pushing me closer and closer to my release.

He bit his lip hard and closed his eyes as he gripped my hips. I felt him twitch inside me and threw my head back as I reached down between us to finish myself off. He pushed my hand away and took over, leaning forward to kiss my neck as his hand worked furiously against me.

My cries of pleasure echoed off the tile walls of the bathroom as I collapsed onto his chest, a small laugh escaping my lips.

He kissed my shoulder and held me close until we came down.

"We should get back," he mumbled. I nodded and stood up. I smiled as I walked over to the stall to clean myself up. When I was finished, I stumbled over to the sink and leaned over it, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Edward was watching me in the background, looking like he wanted to fuck me again.

He came up behind me and pulled out the blow again. We both did quick lines before heading back out into the club.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled from the edge of the dance floor. "Where the hell have you been?"

Edward followed closely behind me and ran his hand down my ass.

"I was busy." I itched my nose.

"Bad girl." She turned around and started dancing with Edward's brother again.

"Do you dance?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Edward.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor.

The music was flowing through my body, beating and pounding in the sweetest melody. I swayed my hips, feeling loose and free. I glanced up at the shining ball above us, twirling and spinning as it sparkled.

Edward spun me around and kissed me. I felt it tickle from my lips all the way down to my toes.

The crowd started screaming and cheering as the next song started and I found us covered in glitter that was raining down from the ceiling. I put my arms up and danced around in circles as it stuck to my body.

We danced for hours, early into the morning.

When we finally left the club, the music was still playing to the empty dance floor like in some way the party was still going on. People had strayed, heading home or to the balconies upstairs to fuck, get high or pass out.

I'd never felt so exhausted or so alive. I didn't want to leave because I knew that this was probably the one and only night I'd see the inside of this place. We'd been lucky once. I didn't count on it happening again.

Edward kissed me again as I slipped into Rose's front seat.

"See you next weekend?" He asked.

Rose scribbled something on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to him. "Take her phone number just in case."

Rose and I headed back to her house. Her parents were gone for the weekend like usual so we didn't have to worry about sneaking in. I swayed, unsteady, as I stripped off my clothes and headed towards her shower. As I watched the glitter swirl around the shower and down the drain, I felt like I was some kind of Cinderella watching her carriage turn back into a pumpkin. It was all gone. Any evidence that last night had even happened was washed away.

I got out and pulled on a big t-shirt to sleep in. I crawled into Rose's bed and instantly fell asleep before she could ask me any questions.

I woke up the next morning feeling like my whole body had been hit by a freight train.

"Feel like shit?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it was a good night." She laughed and winced, whining about her headache. "I should get you home before your mom sends out the police."

I moaned and crawled out of bed. I made sure my clothes from last night were stuffed inside my bag and pulled on my clothes from yesterday.

I looked rough. The dark circles under my eyes were a testament to my lack of sleep and despite my shower, I still managed to look like hell.

On the way back to my place, we stopped by Hardee's to get some food. We sat in my driveway for a few minutes, eating and talking about last night. Rose pressed me for details about Edward, but I didn't say much. He belonged to me last night. Just me.

I saw my mother peek her head out from behind the curtains so I packed up my things and headed inside.

"You better tell me if he calls you!" Rose yelled out the window. I waved her off and stumbled inside.

"Hi, sweetie," my mother said.

"Hiya, Mom."

"How was your night?"

"Pretty laid back," I lied. "We did our hair."

"Lovely, honey."

"I'm just a little tired. I'm going to go back to bed."

"Okay." She turned back to her TV program, completely oblivious to my deception. It was almost too easy to fool her. I almost felt bad about it. Almost.

When I got up to my room, I closed the door and set my bag down on the bed. I opened it up and pulled my clothes out. As I held up my shirt, a sprinkle of glitter floated down onto my bed. I smiled and ran my fingers across it.

The phone rang downstairs and I heard my mother answer.

"Bella!" She called. "There's a young man on the phone for you. His name is Edward!"

I smiled again, closing my eyes as I played my memories of last night like a movie in my head.

Music. Glitter. Platforms. Edward.

Fifty-Four.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it : ) Make sure to read the other entries and most importantly make sure to let all the authors know how amazing they are. Also if you're a banner maker, a part of this contest is for you too! Go to ageofedward . com for details!**


End file.
